


Old, Not Dead.

by delacourcel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Incest, Promiscuity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, shameless incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delacourcel/pseuds/delacourcel
Summary: Cid Sophiar is an old man, not a dead one. He’s still got blood running through him in all the important places. And he’s cursed by one fact alone: even on days where beautiful strangers aren’t waltzing through Hammerhead, bouncing back and forth between the diner and the shop next door, he’s got one beautiful woman in his vicinity during his every waking moment.





	Old, Not Dead.

**Author's Note:**

> So, no way around it: this is just shameless grandfather/granddaughter incest. 
> 
> Kinkmeme fill.

Her parents would crawl out of their graves and rip him to shreds, if they knew all the filth he wanted to get up to with their daughter.

He hasn’t got the energy of his youth in him anymore, but the desire is still there. The desire is always there, any time an especially beautiful woman passes through Hammerhead on her way to places unknown. Short girls that stuff their feet into heels and spend their paychecks paying off their new breasts. Girls with all the curves, with asses barely hidden by the holey jean shorts they wear. Strong, amazing women with their crop top t-shirts that show off not just their toned bellies but their underboob, on occasion.

Cid Sophiar is an old man, not a dead one. He’s still got blood running through him in all the important places. And he’s cursed by one fact alone: even on days where beautiful strangers aren’t waltzing through Hammerhead, bouncing back and forth between the diner and the shop next door, he’s got one beautiful woman in his vicinity during his every waking moment.

Cindy has always been a precious thing. He swore to raise her and protect her with his life, when she was a girl, but she isn’t a girl anymore. She’s grown, independent, and intent on showing her thong under her shorts and flaunting her natural, perfect chest to every boy that passes through. Cid has seen her, in the aftermath of her escapades. She’s a diligent worker, no doubt; she puts the cars and the business before almost everything, but when her free time comes around, she parts her legs for every boy she can get her hands on.

It isn’t enough to hear her moaning through her bedroom walls, no. She’s a damn exhibitionist. She pulls boys behind the garage and screams for them. She has boys take her in their cars. She fucks in the open at night, when she thinks everyone is asleep, right there on the hoods of some of the cars in the lot.

Were Cid twenty years younger with bones less brittle than he’s got, he’d rip the meager clothing she wears off her body and take her anywhere and everywhere she wanted. He’d fuck her in broad daylight, in the middle of the parking lot. He’d gather a goddamn crowd around and ask them to take pictures, if she wanted.

Seeing the way she struts around like she owns the place, knowing she will own the place someday, gets him hard in his pants at least five times a day. She’s got sway over him. She doesn’t even have to bat her eyelashes and pout, doesn’t have to beg or whine for anything. She asks for something, he provides.

Providing for her; when she was a little girl, that meant buying her 30 packs of colored pencils a month so she could create to her heart's content. Now, it mostly means being ready to hand her a tool before she even has to ask for it.

***  
“Ain’t nobody new passed through town all day, just the same old folks as usual.”  
Cid leans over his workbench, fiddling with a weapon for the thankless prince while he listens to Cindy lament about her woes. Sexual proclivities or not, Cindy’s a people person. Slows work days don’t agree with her. The more folks she meets in a day, the better; it energizes her, gets her excited. He simply grunts, sets one tool aside in favor of another, and grumbles under his breath: “If you wanna get some useless idiot’s dick wet again today, go out and find one yourself. Don’t complain about it to me.”

There’s a long stretch of silence, one that makes him realize that staying up late last night with Takka had been a bad idea. He’s an old man. He shouldn’t let that cook talk him into late nights full of watery beer and shit talking. Too late now, though; when he looks up from his work, her reaction to his blunder is clear.

Clear and... unexpected. And hot.

Cindy licks her lips and fixes her bright green eyes right on him. He feels like prey, here, caught under her gaze. It’s been a long time since he’s had a woman look at him the way she’s looking at him right now. Confident eyes, parted lips giving way to a sinfully perfect, practiced smirk. She owns him. His dick plumps up in his work jeans like he’s a fifteen year old ready to jerk it to the swimsuit issue all over again.

“Y’jealous, pawpaw?”

He’s without words. She knows he is. He doesn’t move a muscle until she’s made her way around the desk and physically spun his chair to face her.

“Don’t gotta be,” she continues, so happily taking control of the conversation. She’s got it under control, got him under control. Her parents spirits would strike him down right now, if there was any good left in the world. Instead, he groans as she reaches a hand down to rub him through his jeans. It’s been so long since he’s had someone else’s hand so close to his dick. He’s gotten used to suffering through cold showers and surviving his many sleepless nights with a fist around himself. She isn’t even touching skin yet, and it’s a better feeling than he’s had in at least a decade. Maybe more.

He doesn’t have to wait long; she gets to work quick, takes initiative. He adjusts his position just slightly and suddenly, she’s unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock out into the open. The garage door is open still. There hasn’t been a customer all day, but there’s nothing stopping one from rolling into Hammerhead with a flat tire in the next five minutes.

Somehow, this isn’t a deterrent to either of them.

She wastes no time popping the button on her skimpy shorts and abandoning them along with her panties. The feeling of hot, wet flesh sinking down onto his cock is a blessing he’s been denied for years now. What he himself lacks in energy, Cindy makes up for in spades. She treats him just the way he likes it. The next time someone tells him the line of Lucis are the only ones with magic, he’ll spit in their face. Magic isn’t someone spouting fire from their fingertips of summoning weapons from thin air. Magic is the way Cindy takes him in one fell swoop and rocks against him like she needs his dick to keep on living. Magic is the way she lifts up only to drop back down to his lap, no fear.

Magic is the way she takes his quiet warning that he’s about to come and shuts him up with soft lips against his chapped ones. She sucks his lower lip into her mouth and bites it when she sinks down and feels him finish inside her and fill her up.

For a long time, she stays there, perched on his lap. They pant together, taking their breaths desperately. Him, more desperately than her, a fact he has to once again blame on his damned age. She doesn’t pull off him for a long time, keeping her warm cunt around him for what has to be ten whole minutes before she sighs happily and shimmies to her feet, looking thoroughly sated and energized. His seed leeks out of her. If he had it in him, he’d beg for another round. Still dazed as he is, though, he offers no complants as she tucks him back into his boxers and pants, zips him up, and pecks at his cheek.

“You’re right. I give my cunt to anyone who wants it.” She winks, “All y’gotta do’s ask.”


End file.
